


3-Sätze-Ficathon 2017

by theskew



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Tatort
Genre: Accidents, Bathtubs, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drunken Kissing, Emotions, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hospitals, Interruption, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fill, Protective Siblings, Trains, Travel, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, and more fluff!, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Meine Beiträge zum 3-Sätze-Ficathon 2017. Alles von Fluff bis hin zu character death - Warnungen stehen jeweils in den Notes!(zum Post auf livejournal)





	1. Zwischen Tür und Angel (1)

**Author's Note:**

> [[Reupload, weil die Fills wirklich zu knapp sind, um als einzelne Geschichten geführt zu werden...]]
> 
>  **Prompt** : _Dein Fandom, Deine Charaktere, Zwischen Tür und Angel_  
>  **Warnungen** : Keine. Nur Fluff.

"Warten Sie", hörte er sich selbst sagen, und dann sah er, wie er Thiel zu sich zog, näher und näher, und _Oh Gott_ , der Alkohol war ihm doch etwas zu Kopf gestiegen, das musste er wohl oder übel zugeben, denn eigentlich wollte er sich noch zurückhalten, so wie er sich bisher immer zurückgehalten hatte, seit Jahren schon, aber diesmal ging es nicht, sein Körper funktionierte gerade von alleine, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Es war nicht der richtige Moment, fand er, so halb im Hausflur stehend nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abend, zu einer Uhrzeit, zu der Thiel schon längst wieder aufgebrochen sein wollte - aber andererseits, wann war sie denn, die perfekte Zeit?

Thiels Lippen waren warm und weich und schmeckten nach Rotwein und nach _Thiel_ und es kribbelte, erst in Boernes Lippen und dann in seinem ganzen Körper, und dann bewegte Thiel seine Lippen und Boerne spürte seine Knie weich werden, aber Thiel hielt ihn fest, wie ein Fels in der Brandung, und es dauerte einen ganzen Moment, bis Boerne vollständig realisiert hatte, dass Thiel den Kuss erwiderte.


	2. Zwischen Tür und Angel (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Dein Fandom, Deine Charaktere, Zwischen Tür und Angel_  
>  **Warnungen** : Unschön. Traurig.

"Ach, und übrigens", Thiel hielt ihn am Arm zurück, als er gerade aus dessen Büro verschwinden wollte, "Ich wollte schon länger mit dir reden, es hat nur irgendwie nie so richtig funktioniert, wir waren ja kaum alleine", er schluckte, "Boerne, ich muss es dir sagen, weil du es nicht verdienst, dass ich dir das vorenthalte: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch länger kann - also, das mit uns - und", Nadeshda öffnete die Tür und streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer, und Thiel unterbrach sich: "Lass uns das heute Abend klären."

Boerne verließ den Raum und fühlte sich taub, zu nichts in der Lage, wie in einer Kugel vom Rest der Welt isoliert, er hörte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen und machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach draußen, vor das Gebäude und schlussendlich in Richtung Rechtsmedizin. Während er fuhr, machten sich Erinnerungen breit - Erinnerungen ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, von Abendessen, die im Bett geendet waren, von Morgen, an denen sie sich einfach nur verliebt in die Augen gesehen hatten, von Tagen, an denen sie vor lauter Liebe kaum die Finger voneinander hatten lassen können - aber das war jetzt vorbei, anscheinend, einfach so, von jetzt auf gleich, und er konnte die Situation noch immer nicht so recht fassen.

Und wenn er mit Tränen in den Augen in der Rechtsmedizin ankam, Frau Haller ignorierte und sich stillschweigend in seinem Büro einschloss, dann, verdammt, dann war das eben so - Man verlor ja nicht alle Tage den Menschen, den man liebte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > _Dieser Fill hat eine[Fortsetzung](http://theskew.livejournal.com/5232.html)!_


	3. Koffer (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Tatort Münster, Dein Pairing, Koffer_  
>  **Warnungen** : Keine.

"...und außerdem war, auch wenn ich ein wenig suchen musste, für einen Fachmann wie mich selbstverständlich deutlich erkennbar, dass der junge Mann in seinem _Cortex cerebri_ \- Was machen Sie denn da?!" Entsetzt starrte er Thiel an, der, als wäre es das normalste Verhalten der Welt, mit einem Fuß auf Boernes Metallkoffer balancierte und mit den Händen in einem der oberen Regale in Boernes Büro herumkramte.

"Naja", antwortete Thiel leichthin, "wenn Sie fachsimpeln müssen und dabei vergessen, dass ich _dringend_ diese Unterlagen brauche", offenbar fand er im selben Moment die gesuchten Gegenstände, grinste und sprang ein wenig ächzend, aber unverkennbar stolz vom Koffer herunter, "dann muss ich mir eben selber helfen."


	4. Kaltes Wasser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Tatort Münster, Thiel/ &Boerne, kaltes Wasser_  
>  **Warnungen** : kei... ähm, traurig, vielleicht.

Das kalte Wasser prasselte auf Thiel nieder, unbarmherzig, wie tausende kleine Nadelstiche auf seiner Haut, und es war genau das, was er jetzt gebraucht hatte - es brachte ihn dazu, sich auf die Kälte zu konzentrieren, die in so starkem Kontrast zu seiner erhitzen Haut stand, es brachte ihn dazu, die Gedanken zu vertreiben, die er seit dem Aufwachen mit sich herumtrug, und es brachte ihn dazu, nach dem Traum der Nacht wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Am Anfang hatte er den Traum noch für eine einmalige Sache gehalten, nicht weiter beachtenswert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass es Boerne war, mit dem er da gerade... Eilig schob er den Gedanken beiseite, das war jetzt nicht wichtig; wichtig war nur, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Mal geblieben war, sondern dass der Traum öfter aufgetreten war, immer öfter, in letzter Zeit beinahe jede Nacht, und dass er seine nicht nur körperliche Reaktion darauf einfach nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

Er würde mit Boerne reden müssen, das konnte ja schließlich nicht ewig so weitergehen, fand er, als er aus der Dusche stieg, und begann, einen Plan zu fassen, so wie er das letztes Mal auch schon getan hatte, wie er das jedes Mal tat und dann doch zu nichts kam, und er wusste, diesmal würde es nicht anders sein.


	5. Kneipenschlägerei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Jacob & Evie Frye, Kneipenschlägerei_  
>  **Warnungen** : Keine.

"Hatten wir nicht _unauffällig_ gesagt?", nörgelte Evie, während sie notdürftig die Platzwunde auf Jacobs Wangenknochen säuberte. Jacob zuckte nur mit den Schultern - sie hatten doch erreicht, was sie wollten, da kam es nicht auf die Ausführung an, oder?

Und außerdem hatte er die Schlägerei nur angezettelt, weil die Blighters drauf und dran gewesen waren, Evie zu verfolgen, und er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, weil diese Männer verdammt noch mal enorm gefährlich waren, und dabei war ihm dann zufällig der Plan in die Hände gefallen, nach dem sie so lange gesucht hatten - aber sein eigentliches Ziel war es gewesen, Evie zu schützen.

Trotzdem würde er einen Teufel tun, ihr das zu verraten.


	6. Frühjahrsmüdigkeit (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Tatort Münster, Deine Charaktere, Frühjahrsmüdigkeit_  
>  **Warnungen** : Fluff.

Als Boerne aufwachte, war die Welt perfekt: Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die Vorhänge, ein einzelner Vogel - ein Zaunkönig, wenn er sich nicht irrte - zwitscherte vergnügt, Thiel atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig in seinen Armen und Boerne konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren.

Thiel brummte verschlafen, als Boerne sich vorsichtig von ihm löste; es fehlte nicht viel und Boerne hätte sich wieder zu ihm gelegt, aber so küsste er ihn nur entschuldigend, was den Kommissar sichtlich besänftigte, und stand dann auf.

Als er in die Küche trat, um schon mal Kaffee aufzusetzen, sah er, dass am Baum vor dem Fenster bereits die ersten Blätter sprießten, und musste unweigerlich lächeln - es wurde Frühling.


	7. Touché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemm, Touché_  
>  **Warnungen** : Keine.

Noch während Wilhelmine Klemm ihre Argumente ausformulierte, sah sie, wie sich die Mine des Kommissars weiter und weiter verdüsterte. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen: Thiel war völlig überstürzt mit einer seiner vagen Theorien in ihr Büro geplatzt, dicht gefolgt von Boerne, der ihr signalisierte, dass er Thiel nicht länger hatte zurückhalten können, und hatte damit begonnen, ihr die wildesten Geschichten zu erzählen - aber anscheinend hatten weder er noch Boerne den gigantischen Logikfehler in seiner Argumentation entdeckt, auf den sie die beiden eben aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Boerne stand neben Thiel, _natürlich_ stand Boerne neben Thiel, und während der Kommissar offensichtlich bereits Mordgedanken hegte, blickte der Professor sie zunächst mit einer Mischung aus Respekt und Missfallen an, bevor er dann aber die Augenbrauen hochzog und murmelte: "Touché".


	8. Sich was gönnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Evie Frye, sich was gönnen_  
>  **Warnungen** : Keine.

Seufzend streckte Evie ihre Beine aus und lehnte sich zurück ins warme, leicht dampfende Wasser, das ihren Körper sanft umspielte und ihre schmerzenden Muskeln lockerte, und sie fragte sich unweigerlich, wann sie eigentlich das letzte Mal so richtig gebadet hatte - seit Jacob diesen Zug gekapert und als Hauptquartier erkoren hatte, war es ihr nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen, überhaupt eine richtige Auszeit zu nehmen. Ein Glück, dass sie ihn hatte überreden können, ihr zumindest ein paar Stunden Zeit für sich zu geben, denn das war genau das, was sie jetzt gebraucht hatte.

Als sie gerade dabei war, leicht wegzudämmern, sprang die Tür auf, und mit einem lauten "Evie!" platzte Jacob ins Zimmer, hektisch keuchend, und Evies Situation vollkommen ignorierend erklärte er: "Du musst kommen, ganz schnell, wir brauchen deine Hilfe - die Blighters haben einen Hinterhalt geplant und der Zug ist drauf reingefallen und Starrick--"


	9. Vermissen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Jacob Frye, vermissen_  
>  **Warnungen** : Möglicherweise traurig.

Zögerlich deckte Jacob das verhüllte Bild auf, das direkt vor ihm an der Wand hing, und sofort überrollte ihn eine kalte Welle der Trauer, der Wut und auch einer gewissen Verzweiflung; beinahe hätte er das Laken wieder aufgehängt, aber das konnte er nicht, nicht heute. Er blickte in drei Gesichter - in sein eigenes, in das von Evie und nicht zuletzt in das seines Vaters, und er kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie jung sie alle damals gewesen waren - Evie und er sogar noch Kinder, aber er erinnerte sich trotzdem an diesen Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen: der Geburtstag seines Vaters, heute vor... wie viele Jahre war das jetzt her?

Evie war neben ihn getreten und hatte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, um das Bild gemeinsam mit ihm zu betrachten. Minutenlang standen sie nur da und gaben sich gegenseitig Halt, bis Evie zaghaft murmelte, dass die Pflicht rufe, und Jacob sich umdrehte und ging, ohne dem Bild einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen.


	10. Koffer (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Tatort Münster, Dein Pairing, Koffer_  
>  **Warnungen: Character death**

Sorgfältig schärfte er sein Skalpell und ließ sich dann Zeit mit dem Ansetzen zum ersten Schnitt, der allerdings sehr schnell davon unterbrochen wurde, dass der Kommissar unerlaubterweise in den Obduktionssaal stürmte und, noch bevor er ihn wieder in Richtung Ausgang komplimentieren konnte, lautstark Zutritt zu Boernes Büro verlangte. Er folgte unwillig, ließ sich allerdings auch mit dem Aufschließen einen Moment länger Zeit, als nötig gewesen wäre, denn Thiel schien ihm reichlich aufgebracht zu sein, da konnte es doch sicher nichts schaden, wenn er mal eine Sekunde lang durchatmen konnte, oder etwa nicht?

Sobald die Tür offen war, stand der Kommissar bereits im Raum, durchwühlte Schränke und Schubladen und schien ganz offenbar etwas zu suchen; und mit der Vermutung sollte er Recht behalten, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thiel sichtlich aufgewühlt und mit einem kleinen Koffer in der Hand aus der Rechtsmedizin hetzte.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit – das hier war schließlich eine große Sache für ihn, die aufzuklären gerade oberste Priorität hatte. Denn wie oft hatte man schon seinen ehemaligen Chef und gleichzeitig eine absolute Koryphäe seines Faches, kurz gesagt: einen Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne auf dem Obduktionstisch liegen?


	11. Frühjahrsmüdigkeit (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Tatort Münster, Deine Charaktere, Frühjahrsmüdigkeit_  
>  **Warnungen: Character death**

Sanft beugte er sich vor, strich Thiel die verirrten Haare aus der Stirn und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er spürte, wie kalt die Haut des Kommissars war, wie ähnlich sie der war, die er täglich auf der Arbeit berührte, berühren musste - mit der Ausnahme, dass diese Haut hier noch lebte, wenn sie auch am seidenen Faden hing, und Boerne wusste in diesem Moment ganz sicher, was ihm die ganze Zeit schon klar gewesen war: Thiel würde das hier nicht überleben, denn wenn man die Statistik ansah, war eine Genesung mehr als unrealistisch; aber auch abgesehen von der Statistik waren seine Verletzungen, mit dem Verstand eines Arztes betrachtet, einfach zu schwer.

Und auch wenn er sich entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit doch erholen sollte, er würde nie wieder so sein wie vorher – nie wieder, auch wenn das Krankenhauspersonal das derzeit nicht bestätigen wollte, aber er war ja selber Arzt und zudem nicht blöd; mit einer Kopfverletzung und daraus resultierendem Koma war nicht zu spaßen, das sollte selbst einem Laien klar sein, denn ein Koma stand immer dafür, dass etwas nicht so gelaufen war, wie es hätte laufen sollen, und in Thiels Fall war das nun eben der offene Schädel samt postoperativer Hirnblutung gewesen.

Müde sah Boerne aus dem Fenster, wo der Baum beinahe spöttisch die ersten grünen Blätter zeigte, und er sinnierte darüber, wie ungerecht das Leben war; draußen wurde es Frühling und das frische, neue Leben begann, während hier drinnen das von Thiel langsam aber stetig zu Ende ging und Boerne daneben stand, nichts tun konnte (außer zu verzweifeln) und sich eigentlich nur hinlegen wollte, irgendwohin, das war egal, es ging ums Prinzip – aber wer träumte, der konnte der Realität zumindest ein Stück weit entfliehen, und das war in dieser hoffnungslosen Situation das einzige, das Boerne zu wollen in der Lage war.


	12. Im Zug (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Dein Fandom, Deine Charaktere, Im Zug_  
>  **Warnungen** : Keine.  
>  **A/N** : Die beiden Fills zu diesem Prompt stehen hier nur der Vollständigkeit halber. Zufrieden bin ich mit beiden nicht.

Mit den Worten „Sie haben mir versprochen, dass Sie mitkommen, also kommen Sie jetzt auch mit!“ hatte das mittelschwere Desaster eigentlich erst angefangen, denn als er Boerne am Vorabend erklärt hatte, dass er grundsätzlich mit dem Zug nach Hamburg fuhr, weil an Spieltagen sowieso über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus kein Parkplatz mehr frei war, hatte der ihm erst mal eine Szene gemacht – aber es hatte nichts genützt, denn die Karten, sowohl für den Zug als auch für das Spiel, waren schon gekauft gewesen.

Natürlich hatte Boerne sich weder Thiels Planung noch der zweiten Klasse beugen wollen und hatte dem vehement entgegengewirkt – Thiel war sich nicht ganz sicher, womit der Professor die Zugbegleiterin bestochen hatte, aber nur Minuten nach ihrem Einstieg in den Zug durften sie bereits in ein Abteil in der ersten Klasse umziehen. Er hatte sich ungefähr noch nie so seltsam fehl am Platz gefühlt wie in diesem Moment: Auf dem Weg zu einem Zweitligafußballspiel mit Trikot und Fanschals bekleidet in einem eigenen Abteil in der ersten Klasse sitzend, und das zusammen mit einem Mann im Anzug, der in diesem Fall auch noch sein Begleiter war.

Ein wenig schlecht fühlte er sich schon, weil er Boerne zum Stadionbesuch mehr oder weniger gezwungen hatte, und es schien immer noch nicht so, als wäre der Professor begeistert von der Idee, aber Thiel fand, dass man sich erst über Fußball beschweren durfte, wenn man mal ein Spiel _erlebt_ hatte – und außerdem war Boerne ein erwachsener Mann, der selbst entscheiden konnte, was er tun und lassen wollte.

Und wenn Boerne tatsächlich keinerlei Spaß an dem Ausflug haben sollte, dann hatte Thiel im Sinne einer Entschuldigung wenigstens einen Grund dafür, warum er ihn später zum Abendessen einladen würde.


	13. Im Zug (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Dein Fandom, Deine Charaktere, Im Zug_  
>  **Warnungen: Character death**  
>  **A/N** : Die beiden Fills zu diesem Prompt stehen hier nur der Vollständigkeit halber. Zufrieden bin ich mit beiden nicht.

„Hören Sie das, Thiel, da stimmt irgendetwas mit dem Zug nicht“, sagte Boerne, und im selben Moment sah Thiel nur noch, wie Fahrgäste und Gepäck plötzlich seitwärts flogen, da wurde ihm auch schon die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt und die Welt wurde schwarz.

Der beinahe unerträgliche Schmerz war das erste, das er spürte, als er wieder spüren konnte, und er schlug panisch die Augen auf, atmete Rauch ein und hustete, während er versuchte, sich zu orientieren, das Vorhaben allerdings aufgrund der Dunkelheit und dem Fakt, dass er eingeklemmt war, schnell wieder aufgab und stattdessen verzweifelt nach Boerne suchte – irgendwo musste der Professor doch sein! – den er schlussendlich auch fand, ohnmächtig, blutüberströmt und offenbar zur Hälfte unter großen Metallteilen begraben. Instinktiv griff Thiel nach seiner Hand und murmelte „Alles wird gut, alles wird wieder gut, die finden uns schon“, immer und immer wieder, wie ein Mantra, und er konnte spüren, dass sein Gesicht nass wurde (ob vom Blut oder von seinen Tränen wusste er nicht, aber das war eigentlich irrelevant); er wusste nur, dass er aushalten musste, auf Hilfe warten, irgendwas – nur Boerne nicht alleine lassen, auf keinen Fall Boerne alleine lassen, wach bleiben, auf ihn aufpassen – das war das letzte, woran er dachte, bevor seine Gedanken von einer erneuten Welle der Dunkelheit überrollt wurden.


	14. Valentinstagskarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Dein Fandom, Deine Charaktere, Valentinstagskarte_  
>  **Warnungen: Character death**

Vier Tage war es jetzt her und es kam Thiel vor wie eine Ewigkeit, eine verdammte Ewigkeit, die Boerne jetzt fehlte; vier Tage, in denen er die neunmalklugen Kommentare, die scharfen Bemerkungen und die teilweise wirklich gemeinen Anspielungen nun schon nicht mehr hören konnte, hören durfte – vier Tage und er meisterte die Verdrängung von Tag zu Tag besser, so als wäre der Professor einfach in den Urlaub gefahren (oder auf einen Kongress, was realistischer war); er leerte täglich Boernes Briefkasten für ihn mit und goss bereitwillig die eine Zimmerpflanze, die in dessen Wohnzimmer stand, verdrängte und ertrug – still und leise.

Als er gerade dabei war, die Anschreiben der letzten Tage aus dem fremden Briefkasten zu holen, fiel ihm eine ihm wohlbekannte Karte entgegen, die er über die vergangenen Ereignisse glatt vergessen hatte, und er musste kein Wort lesen, um zu wissen, was dort geschrieben stand. Kopflos drehte er sich um und stürmte los, ohne den Briefkasten zu schließen oder überhaupt auf seine Umgebung zu achten, und schaffte es gerade noch in seine Wohnung, bevor er an der geschlossenen Tür zusammensackte – so lange hatte er gezögert, unzählige Nächte durchgemacht, so viele Briefe geschrieben und wieder zerrissen, weil er es einfach nicht in Worte hatte fassen können, bis es ihm in einer schlaflosen Nacht dann doch gelungen war, und es hätte perfekt sein sollen, klischeehaft pünktlich zum Valentinstag... aber der Valentinstag war zu spät gewesen, zwar nur kurz, aber zu spät war nun mal zu spät; er hatte schlicht und ergreifend zu lange gebraucht und jetzt war alles dahin – nicht nur die geringe, aber doch vorhandene Hoffnung, dass Boerne und er mehr hätten sein können, sondern auch all das, was sie bisher gewesen waren - denn bisher waren sie trotz allem zu zweit gewesen, und auch das war jetzt Vergangenheit.


	15. Wochenendausflug (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Tatort Münster, Thiel/ &Boerne, Wochenendausflug_  
>  **Warnungen** : Keine.

"Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich arbeiten muss, oder?", vergewisserte sich Thiel, nachdem Boerne bereits den Motor seines Cabrios angelassen hatte.

Boerne nickte. "Ich weiß, aber muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du mir versprochen hast, dass du dieses Wochenende ganz mir gehörst?", antwortete er grinsend.

Thiel wollte noch protestieren, dass er damit _ganz sicher_ keinen mehrtägigen Ausflug nach _Irgendwo_ gemeint hatte, aber Boerne sah so glücklich aus, dass er sich den Kommentar verkniff und das Wochenende einfach freudig auf sich zukommen ließ.


	16. Wochenendausflug (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Tatort Münster, Thiel/ &Boerne, Wochenendausflug_  
>  **Warnungen:** Keine.

"Und du versprichst mir, dass es diesmal keine Beschwerden gibt, auch wenn du den ganzen Tag lang im Beiwagen sitzt, Fahrtwind um die Nase hast und zudem in einer billigen Herberge übernachten musst?"

"Keine Sorge, diesmal komme ich gänzlich freiwillig und zudem ohne den Einsatz von Handschellen mit. Apropos, wo sind die eigentlich?"

"...Noch im Schlafzimmer, glaube ich..."


	17. Wochenendausflug (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Tatort Münster, Thiel/ &Boerne, Wochenendausflug_  
>  **Warnungen:** Keine. Fluff.

Der erste Gedanke, der nach dem Aufwachen durch Thiels Kopf schoss, war: Wer war eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, Boerne und ihn in ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett zu stecken? Nicht nur, dass sich der Professor am Vorabend beinahe beim Hotelmanager persönlich beschwert hätte und sich kaum hatte beschwichtigen lassen, nein, jetzt benutzte er auch noch Thiel als menschliches Kissen, was, wenn man nur lange genug darüber nachdachte, eine höchst interessante Verbindung zu den Beweggründen hinter der gestrigen Beschwerde herstellen ließ.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis Thiel den Gedanken, sich aus der Umklammerung herauszukämpfen, schon wieder verworfen hatte - immerhin war Boerne schön warm und kuschelig und er fühlte sich in gewisser Weise geborgen, also konnte er, zumindest bis Boerne wach wurde, auch noch seinen persönlichen Nutzen aus der Situation ziehen, beschloss er, intensivierte die Umarmung und ignorierte geflissentlich, dass er Boerne ein paar Sekunden zuvor bereits in die offenen Augen gesehen hatte.


End file.
